Killing memories, living feelings
by DuKanVaa
Summary: Two-three years after bringing Sasuke back to Konoha, Naruto gets drunk confesses he is gay; how is his friends taking it? Meantime, all Sasuke want is having someone to care for him, and make him forget his nightmares and memories that haunts him throughout the nights, but confessing it would destroy his Uchiha-pride.


If you haven't understood it right, this is a NaruSasu (with other ships as well..!) so it will be boyxboy/yaoi, so don't read if you aren't up for it.. Otherwise, have a nice time reading - this is my **first published** fanfic so please, come with feedback and stuff like that! (:

* * *

_**Killing memories, living feelings. ~**_

* * *

_He just stood there, watching them from above. All three of them looked at him with a surprised kind of glare, like they didn't expected to see him, even though they had been looking for him a long time._

_He didn't recognize the black haired guy to the left - it didn't make any sense why he would come looking for him, when they didn't know each others existence._

_The only girl in the group he just wished hadn't came, but he wasn't surprised though. She was some kind of a stalker and never left him alone - well, except these past years. He hated most of the girls he ever met since they are were like her._

_And then there was the second boy, the one to the right. The anger and pain that showed in this boys eyes and face made him feel guilty, even only for a split second. He knew he was the source of all that, and even if he wished that wasn't the case, it would never change. Both of them just stared at each other - speechless - until the boy raised his voice and screamed._

_"Sasuke!"_

_He didn't dare to answer, not sure if he could trust his own voice not to crack. That voice of his reminded him of so much he turned his back to. He swallowed hard and managed to force himself to laughter, before turning his back against the three teens, but before he started walking a way, he whispered "Naruto.." in such a low voice he barely heard himself._

_Then everything became dark around him, except two giant, yellow snake-looking eyes that was starring at him. A distinct and creepy voice rang in his ears, causing him to fell to his knees with his hands pressed against his ears to shut it out, but it still rang as loud as ever drowning him in it's message:_

_"From now on, your body and soul belongs to me!" He started to scream._

Sasuke woke up with the scream in his throat and that voice still ringing in his ears. He buried his face in his bare hands and wiping away sweat drops, trying to regain control over his breathing while pushing the dream away. Even though it was just a dream, it was still connected to his memory - a memory he'd gladly forget if he could decide for himself.

Realizing his throat was thick and sore from the scream, he rose from the bed and went straight to the kitchen sink where he gulped ice cold water right from the tap. The water cooled down every inch of his body, head to toe, but not his brain which was still processing the dream. In another attempt to shake of the dream, he took a cold shower - only to realize that it would haunt him for the rest of the day.

"_It's been two - almost three - years since that day_" he thought while he wrapped himself up in a towel "_Why can't every memory from that time just, leave me alone?_" he sighted, knowing the answer to that question would never come to his mind. While thinking of the dream another memory floated around in the outskirt of his thoughts. He knew it was something important but since he couldn't figure it out completely, he brushed it aside - along with some hair that hung in his face - and picked out some clothes.

In the same moment he put his black trousers/pants/jeans on, there was a knock on the front door. He ignored it and looked at the clock; "_Just 11 am, who would want me something at this time?_" he was about to pick up a white t-shirt when it knocked again and someone shouted:

"Sasuke you lazy bastard, hurry up or we're gonna be late!" Sasuke didn't answer, he just stood there thinking: "_Late? What the hell is the idiot talking about, late for what?_" shaking his head, he dragged his body to the door and opened it.

The sun almost blinded him when it shined through the doorway, making it hard for him to see who had been knocking. If it wouldn't have been for the blond hair and orange pants that it. Naruto. He stood with his back against Sasuke, so he didn't notice when he opened the door.

"Oi, idiot, what do you want?"

* * *

Naruto walked toward the Uchiha-district with a grumpy expression on his face. Why did he had to go get that stupid bastard? For once, he himself had actually been in time to Ichirakus where all his old friends would gather to have lunch - even though it could be because he had been there the whole morning, but that's not relevant. And besides, he and Sasuke always fought when they where together, so what the fuck?

The only explanation he got when he protested, was that even though they fought almost all the time, he was the only one Sasuke would listen to. Where the hell that stupid came from he didn't know.. "_Why would Sasuke listen to me and not the others? Just because I went through hell and back just to get him home safely, doesn't mean he cares about me..._"

"And why did he have to live so God damn far away from everything?!" Naruto said out loud to himself, to stop those stupid thoughts of his. The Uchiha-district was a ten minutes walk from Ichiraku's, and Sasukes house was at the western/eastern/southern/northern edge of it too so that added five minutes to the time.

When he finally got there and knocked, no one answered. This made him more than a bit grumpy, almost a little mad, so he knocked again, but harder this time and screamed:

"Sasuke you lazy bastard, hurry up or we're gonna be late!" When Sasuke still didn't either open or answer him, he just turned around and decided to wait for five more minutes, then he would leave that son of a bitch alone. _"If he doesn't show up soon, I'm going to leave him, 'cause I won't miss lunch because of him! Mmh, ramen, my sweet and lovely ramen.._" he thought, while gazing at the clouds slowly drifting away above him. Then he suddenly heard a voice coming from the doorway that broke his daydreaming.

"Oi, idiot, what do you want?"

Naruto turned around, shocked that Sasuke managed to open the door without him noticing, and above all, he hadn't felt his chakra getting closer to him either! He was about to start shouting on Sasuke for letting him wait for his ramen, but he just stopped, glaring at the boy in the doorway with his mouth half opened. Sasuke was standing there shirtless, showing of his well trained body and looked back at Naruto with squinted eyes to avoid the sun. Without knowing why, Naruto started to feel how his cheeks got hotter and hotter: "_Why the hell would I blush by seeing him - of all people - without a shirt?!_" he thought angry at himself, and gave a fake cough to brake the awkward silence that had appeared.

"Are you trying to impress me by showing up half naked or what?" he asked, trying to hold his eyes away from Sasuke's body.

"What are you talking about you moron? First of all, why would I try to impress_ you_? Second, how would I know it was you that was here? Even though I can't think of anyone other than you who would be so noisy but still." Sasuke was as calm as ever, with a small teasing smirk working it's way to his lips. "But know for the real thing, why are you even here?"

"Come on, don't say you seriously forget? We all thought you just bailed or decided sleeping was more fun than hangin' out with us!" Naruto began to laugh when he saw Sasukes confused face, he really had forget they were supposed to met at Ichiraku's for lunch! "_This must be one of those one-in-a-lifetime-experience, the famous Uchiha-survivor had messed up in front of his friends!_" With this thought bouncing back and forth in his head, Naruto's laugh just got worse, and he had to wrap one of his arms around his stomach and breach himself to the wall with the other to avoid falling down on the ground. Sasuke's eyes darkened for a while when he understood that Naruto was laughing at him, but then he remembered what he had forget earlier, and then he was stunned.

"Wait, was it today we were going to have lunch at Ichirakus with everyone, even Gaara and the others from the sand?!" Sasuke hurried inside and left Naruto by himself on the doorstep. Naruto was too busy laughing and catching his breath that he didn't even notice that Sasuke had left him there - until he started talking to himself that is.

"Come on Sasuke, don't be so freaking serious all the time, just admit it's funny that you of all people did _forget _something!" When no answer came, he said:

"Don't ignore me you stupid.." he stopped in the middle of his sentence when he looked up and realized Sasuke wasn't there, that he was talking to himself. "You piece of shit! Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" he yelled through the door, hoping Sasuke had heard him.

"If you would've been a little more observant instead of laughing your head of, you would have noticed it from the beginning." Sasuke answered when he walked out of his house and locked the door. When he turned around and passed Naruto he continued with a shrug of his shoulders: "But I guess that's too much to expect from a moron like you."

Naruto clenched his fist in anger, how did he dare call him a moron, and stupid for that matter!

"I'm not a moron! I swear I'll kick your dumb ass to the moon if you don't take it back!" He yelled as he looked at Sasuke's back that went further and further away from him. "Are you running away now huh?!"

Sasuke didn't answer anything of what Naruto just had said, just simply said:

"Wasn't we supposed to be at Ichirakus, or did you _forget_ about our lunch date with the others?"

Naruto opened his mouth to yell out a comeback about it was Sasuke who was a moron and forgot it, not him, but realized he would miss the lunch by doing so and fight him instead. So he shout his mouth and ran to Sasukes side, putting his hands crossed on the back of his head and they began their fifteen minutes long walk back to the others.

* * *

When they finally arrived at Ichiraku's, everyone where already seated by a big table and talking frequently. If it wasn't for Gaara they wouldn't have seen them coming until they where standing right in front of them. He poked Kiba with his elbow and everybody turned their eyes towards him and Sasuke. Most of them had a large grin at their faces, accept Sakura and Ino - who looked really mad at them for being late - and Hinata - who blushed and looked at Neji.

"Hey guys, sorry we are late! This bastard really had forgotten we had a lunch date today" Naruto told them with a grin covering his face while he punched Sasuke on his shoulder.

"What the hell Sasuke, how could you forget that today was the only day that we all would be in the same place? That basically never happens!" Everyone burst out in laughter when they saw how embarrassed Sasuke became when he heard Kiba's words. "But really Naruto, how could it take more than half an hour to go get him when it only takes like ten minutes to get to his house? Don't tell me you did something nasty all this time!" Naruto blushed all over his face, down his neck and there were no idea of hoping they hadn't seen it - it wasn't possible to miss it. "_Did he really have to bring it up_ that _way, when he knows I haven't told everybody yet?!_" Naruto thought angrily, but just pretended not knowing what Kiba was talking about - which wasn't hard for him.

"Tss, just because he is slow as hell and was half naked when I got there it doesn't mean.."

"Hah, I knew it! I was right, that seriously _was_ the reason it took you two so long!" Kiba interrupted him and winked at them. Luckily for Kiba, Ino was faster than Naruto and hit him in the head yelling at him that he didn't have to be so childish all the time. Just because he himself was a sex addict it doesn't mean everybody else is. He murmured a quiet "I'm sorry" and rubbed his head where Ino had hit him.

After a few minutes everybody had got their food and the _normal _conversations were rolling on and on, leaving all the awkwardness to the past - at least for now. Then Naruto noticed that Hinata was still blushing and that she sat really close to Neji - whom in his turn had right his arm around her while his left stroke her on her shoulder. "_So, they finally decided to come out with being a couple, ey? Very brave since - after all - they are cousins._" Naruto thought to himself while eating his third bowl of ramen. "_And all the others seem to still hangin' in with each other; Ino and Kiba - who have been dating for the past three or four months- Shikamaru and Temari - after three years they are still together, and I think Temari is on the way moving in with Shikamaru here in Konoha - Tenten and Gaara - since Gaara is the Kazekage, Tenten moved there a year ago or so. You could say that she and Temari is "switching places" even though they can never replace each other - and then there is Sakura and Kankuro - this must be the most surprised confession ever, even more surprised than Ino and Kiba. We all thought this was just something that would never last, but it seems it's going pretty well. They still live in their hometowns, even though they travel a lot between them to be able to see each others. I personally think they are allowed to do so to keep the peace between the two towns, and 'cause Kankuro is Gaara's brother.. Well, the rest of us are doing pretty well on our own, but according to Kiba, Shino's got some girl in The country of Rivers, but if that's true or not, I don't know. He also have this ridiculous theory of me and Sasuke... but I mean, just 'cause Kiba knows I'm actually gay, doesn't mean Sasuke is... and even if he were it just wouldn't work, right?_" Thoughts like thees covered Naruto's mind the rest of the afternoon, until Lee came with the brilliant idea to go to a bar.

* * *

**Trying to update with the next chapter or w/e I should call it once a week!**

**Cheers! **


End file.
